Last Christmas
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: Last Christmas I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away, this year to see me from tears, I'll give it to someone special- late christmas fic. Sasuhina. Naruto lost her, now his bestfriend's got her and doesn't plan on letting go-Songfic


**Yay! New fic! This one is a sasuhina! Haha, long time without writing one of these! Wooooh, I missed this pairing! –smiles- Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer- … if I actually owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing this story, I'd be making Masashi Kishimoto draw it. **

_---------_

_Summary-_

_Naruto had his shot with Hinata, he went after another girl, leaving Hinata devastated. She found her night in shining armour, Sasuke and she is now happy with him. But it's Christmas and she has to sing a song. "Last Christmas, I gave you my heart" well, sorry Naru, but last Christmas is in the past and not anymore. _

_--------_

"Hinata, are you ready for the party? Ino is waiting…" the door of the main chamber opened up revealing a petite girl in a white long gown that flowed at her feet, making her look like an angel. It was a halter dress with small glass beads. Her hair flowed down her back in small indigo curls and her lavender eyes shone like the moon. Sasuke smiled sweetly at her and took her hand in his.

"Then are you ready princess?" she smiled and shook her head. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow; she brought him down to her level and brushed her lips against his forehead, cheeks, and finally his lips. He held onto her, lingering for a while longer, tasting her lips, until she broke the contact.

"Now I'm ready" she muttered against his chest before she began to walk. Sasuke ran to catch up with her after he had picked up the perfectly wrapped presents and handed her some.

They walked happily beside each other, down the street of Konoha that was filled with snow. The sight was definitely worth it. All the red rooftops were being covered by a constant pure white. The sight of the green pine trees all around the village, the frozen lake, where the moon was reflecting itself, the white-covered benches and the central Christmas tree decorated by the multicoloured lights and the different glass spheres, all in different colours and designs and slightly covered with the white mantle. Their faces glowed with serenity.

Their hands still holding onto each other, not too hard but not to softly, just the perfect amount of pressure so that both felt the heart-warming touch and not enough that they could feel annoyed by the feeling of clingy-ness. They walked beside each other, not touching each other's arms, but enough that they could feel the soothing body heat of the other. Just like their eyes always rested on the path before them but their hearts rested with each others heart.

The walk was soon over, the sights had become one big flat, with the door open and loads of people in it. The house was comfy and warm. They were received by a loud blonde in a red Santa Claus dress with a cup of wine in her hand.

"Hinata-chan! Sasuke-kun!" she ran towards them and hugged them. "I'm glad you came!" they smiled and hugged her back. No one would have thought that the avenger actually gave the blonde a hug, but after various years going by, she had become less annoying and less fangirl-like, maybe Kiba was good for her. They did complement each other. Two loud people, but both with huge hearts, it sounded and seemed perfect. So Sasuke didn't have that much trouble greeting his best-friend, after Hinata, of course, since he had become more human, his stoic face just appeared sometimes.

"Ino-chan, you look amazing! The red looks wonderful on you, Kiba must be jealous that you are walking like this around the flat" both girls giggled, while Sasuke just smiled knowingly.

"He was! He told me not to come out like this but I made a deal with him" Ino giggled and blushed while Hinata did the same but her knowing blush was even brighter. Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Do not blush around others… that blush is only for me" he whispered at her ear making Ino wiggle her eyebrows at them. Sasuke looked away quickly hiding his blush and Hinata just giggled with the ever-present blush on her cheeks.

"Come on in! You are missing one hell of a party!" she said before she drank a sip of wine.

The three friends entered the crowded flat and laid the presents beneath the Christmas trees beside the gifts the other people brought. There were two big tables full of snacks. There were different snacks varying from Asian food to even Italian. Beside all those snacks you would find the big bowl filled with bright cherry-red punch. The glasses were just beside the bowl and in the bowl there was a big silver spoon. Beside the punch there was a bowl with eggnog and another one with warm apple cider.

There were three brown leather couches and a small mahogany coffee table in the middle of two of the couches. The whole floor was covered by a red and maroon carpet with a amusing pattern. The moonlight entered by the big wooden window panels and the skylight brought a cool glow to the whole apartment. The lot of people were chatting, some were dancing in a part of the apartment that Ino and Kiba had cleared up from furniture, just beside the small wooden platform where you could find a wooden stool, a metallic microphone and the karaoke machine with the big TV. Beside the platform was the bar with its stools, where some people were, as they fixed their drinks and at the other side of the platform there was a big surround system and the stereo.

At the left you would find a two-door that connected the kitchen. In the kitchen was an (AN- I think they call them islands…) island and all around where the stove, the fridge, the countertops, the cabinets, a 5 people circular oak table with a red and green cloth. In the centre was a vase with white and red roses, some rosemary and lilies. The kitchen had two doors, the double door that connected it to the living room and the other door was connected to a hall where you entered all the rooms. The hallway also had another passage that was connected to the living room. At the other end of the living room was another door with a long mahogany table with matching chairs. The whole table was filled with food, from traditional Japanese food to even the traditional north-American turkey.

Almost everyone of their friends was there: Chouji was speaking to Shikamaru who was sitting on a couch beside his new wife Temari, Neji was chatting with Lee and drinking punch, Lee was drinking plain cranberry juice, everyone made sure of it, no one wanted a disaster of tables and people flying away injured. Kiba was with Shino, taking out the fireworks, Tenten was beside Kankuro, who had his arm around her, holding her pregnant belly and smiling contentedly at Gaara who was chatting with them, Anko was having a drinking contest against Kakashi, Gai, Genma and Hayate. Izumo and Kotetsu were eating snacks and catching up with the happy looking Kurenai that was dancing with her two year old boy Hotaru along with her husband Asuma. Iruka was chatting and drinking eggnog with Inoichi, Chouza and Shikaku. Shizune was beside Tsunade watching that she didn't get near the alcoholic beverages. Jirayia was speaking to Hana, Ino's mother and Kaede, Shikamaru's mother. Touya, Sakura's father was speaking with Sakura and beside her, looking bored and annoyed was…

"-Naruto" Sasuke turned to look for said person and found him beside bubble-gum like hair. He snorted. Ino gave a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry I invited them, but they are also our friends and it happened a while ago…" Hinata shook her hand.

"Don't worry about it Ino, I'm fine, I swear. I was just… shocked, I haven't seen him in a year and so many things have happened" she trailed off and her gaze rested on her childhood idol and ex-crush. Sasuke squeezed lightly her hand in reassurance and looked at her worried. "I'm okay Sasuke, don't worry" he gave her a wary look.

"Are you sure? We can leave if you want" she shook her head and looked at him smiling.

"I'm sure; it has been a year… I am over him and I'm with you, nothing will change it" he nodded but gave her a side glance to make sure. She turned away from Naruto and went to greet the others.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Hinata! How do you like the party? It's cool right?" she nodded sweetly at Kiba who came carrying fireworks.

"Kiba! How long till midnight?" Ino asked smiling a slight blush since she was kind of drunk, but barely.

"Hmmm… 20 minutes, I think. Hey Hina-chan, sing a song! It has been ages since I heard your voice!" Hinata shook her head quickly.

"Awww come on Hina! Its one song! Please! I haven't heard you singing since a long time ago!" Ino pleaded, she hesitantly agreed to sing but not before biting her lip. Sasuke appeared beside her and told her softly a 'You don't have to do it if you don't want to'.

"It's okay… I'll use it as proof that I have moved on" he was wide eyed.

"Then which song will you sing?" she smiled knowingly and whispered on his ear. He nodded and smirked.

"Ino, she wants to sing Last Christmas to Naruto. Do you think you can call the people?" she nodded. Hinata smiled nervously until he took her hand and kissed the inwards part. She blushed furiously, since he had never kissed her in public, before other people.

"Who do you think you are speaking with! Of course I can! It'll be easy" Ino ran towards the stage after having told Kiba to bring the guitar, she brought the other jingle bell cd tracks and put one in the stereo. She took the microphone and smiled.

"People, today… we will have a live performance, this song is dedicated to a complete idiot who let go the brightest angel from heaven, giving way to my best friend to a chance in love! Applaud my best friend and angel, Hyuuga Hinata!"

Everyone turned to look for the 'angel' in the white gown, and found Hinata beside the avenger blushing brightly, everyone who looked at her noticed that she truly gave the air of an angel plus her amazing beauty was astonishing. The moon light almost formed a halo for her. Ino motioned for her to walk forward. Kiba placed the guitar and stood beside his girlfriend, smiling and clapping, as if on cue, the music started and everyone started clapping, except Sakura, who was fuming and Naruto who seemed to be stunned by her.

Ino handed the microphone to Hinata and smiled, kissing her on each cheek and then stepping down from the stage. Kiba took the remote of the stereo and pressed the button of 'play' and the song began. Hinata closed her eyes and opened them again.

"T-this…" she cleared up her throat in hopes of getting rid of the nervousness and began again "this song is a song directed to my former crush, I don't really know if you realize this is for you, but here it goes, this song is called 'Last Christmas'"

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
**

-o-o-o-o- 

She looked directly at Sasuke, he winked at her making her put even more of her heart in the song.

"Hinata! Are you ready for the date?" a petite girl looked up shyly biting on her lip.

"H-hai Naruto-kun… ano… can you wait for a second… I' just need to go to the ladies room" she said with a sweet smile.

---

"Naru-" she hid behind the column, for she found her boyfriend hugging sakura and kissing her.

"Naruto… why are you here anyway?" sakura asked moaning from the pleasure of the kisses she was receiving.

"hmm I am on a date" he bluntly stated

"with that Hyuuga?" she snorted. Naruto cocked an eyebrow but nodded, nonetheless.

"Well them, you must thank me for being your saviour and appearing!" she said before making out with him.

-o-o-o-o-  
**  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special**

**Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas**

**I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you", I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again**

-o-o-o-o- 

Naruto started at the present beside his bed attentively. It read

_-Naruto-kun,_

_Merry Christmas, I love you-_

-o-o-o-o- _  
_

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
**

Naruto's eyes widened, she, his angel, was speaking about him, she gave him her heart, but since she still refused to sleep with him he went to sakura, who obviously wore slutty clothes to allure him into one of the biggest errors in his life. A small tear fell down his ex-girlfriend's cheeks.  
**  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
T****his year, to save me from tears**

**I'll give it to someone special  
Special  
Yea yea**

**A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**

'You're wrong… you were more than a shoulder to cry on…' he thought sadly as he looked at the way she stared at Sasuke.  
**  
A face on a lover with a fire in her heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again  
**

He looked down when he heard that part… she had found real love. He lost his girl, for an amazingly stupid mistake… and not only is it a mistake it's an irreversible one.

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
**

-o-o-o-o-

"Hyuuga, what are you doing here?" he rudely asked as he stared at the pale-eyed girl before him. He was just met by a hug and sobs. She was shaking awfully from her sobs and her eyes were red.

"N-naruto… he… he… c-c-cheated on m-me!" she sadly stated as she clung onto him for dear life. Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them, he pulled away from her making her cock her head in confusion and sadness, he clutched her chin and made her look up at him.

"He doesn't realize how much he just lost" he muttered before brushing his lips against the ones of the shocked Hyuuga. "Don't cry" he pleaded, being responded with a kiss of her own.

-o-o-o-o-  
**  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
**

Hinata smiled cutely and blushed as she sent a flying kiss at Sasuke who smiled and cocked an eyebrow.

**Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special**

**I'll give it to someone special**

Naruto closed his eyes and rudely slapped Sakura's hand that held onto his arm, as she was putting an enormous amount of strength thanks to the anger and the training Tsunade gave her. Sakura turned to look at him mad. He just glared at her and walked out the door, sitting in the porch.

The other people oblivious of the fight that had just taken place were clapping and cheering for Hinata who was smiling and flushing an adorable hue of tomato red.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

"Man… Hina that was… woooo! I loved it. Amazing way of leaving behind some past and horrible memories" Ino said as she sipped again from her wine.

"Well… I really want this, Sasuke and me thing, to work. I really want it and I won't let a man who rejected me come in between us" she said with confidence. Sasuke appeared behind her.

"Ohh really, I'm glad of this improvement, now how about a looooong and hot bubble bath surrounded by candles and me, after the party?" he nibbled on her earlobe and kissed her neck.

"Uhhhhh is it getting hot in here or is it just me? I'll leave you two love birds alone… IF-" Hinata sighed and looked at Ino.

"Yes Ino-chan?" she sweetly asked… way too sweet for Ino's taste but she would let it pass… for now…

"I want you to sing another song, but this one for Sasuke and Sasuke only!" Sasuke added a short and longing 'please', making her nod. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" she grabbed the microphone and yet again announced "Guys guess what!" everyone simply stared dumbfounded at Ino. "She agreed to sing another song!" cheers again.

"Hinata, what song do you want to sing now?" she pondered her thoughts and finally said it.

"Kiss me" she replied. Sasuke smiled.

"I'll play the guitar for you" he bluntly said before he went and sat on the stool and grabbed the guitar. He warmed up a little, to get used to this other guitar. "Kiba is it ready?" the dog lover nodded.

"Will you play with her?" Sasuke nodded and looked at his girlfriend.

"I owe it to her" he simply said and gave the cue. She had the microphone in her hand.

"This song is called Kiss me" Sasuke began to pluck the strings with accuracy and her melodic song began to blend with the lovely melody Sasuke was creating with the guitar.

**Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress**

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**

**Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tyre  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling****-  
So kiss me**

**Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me**

Sasuke and Hinata finished the song, smiling goofily. Sasuke smirked at her and brought her down on his lap.

"I thought you hated public affection!" she said in a faint whisper, embarrassed that everyone was staring at them.

"I do, but after all… you did ask for this" he looked up to show her the mistletoe "Merry Christmas" she hugged him with faint tears in her eyes.

"3, 2, 1, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!" Ino hit Kiba on the back of his head. There were cheers heard and people hugging other people, other people kissing and others wishing merry Christmas to everyone.

"Why did you do that! That's supposed to be done for New Year's! Not Christmas!" he chuckled lightly.

"Shut up and kiss me Blondie" she pouted but hugged him nonetheless and kissed him on the lips. "Merry Christmas, blondie"

"Merry Christmas Dog-boy"

**-----------------**

**So… This is a one shot I did- I based it on an amazing Sasuhina amv from Youtube. It was made by emoXanimeXlove –sama the amv rocks, it's called LAST CHRISTMAS. I love it. I added the Kiss me part… for fun. It just fit. Hehe. Well anyways. I hope you liked it, and please, if you do like it… be nice… review. and remember, this is just a ONESHOT. Thanx for reading. I'm out!**


End file.
